Does She Love Me?
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: Harry goes to Hermiones house for the Summer and discovers he likes her.Does she feel the same way?Please review, and this story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation at Hermione's

Chapter One

17 year old Harry Potter was reading a birthday card from his best friend, Hermione Granger.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! My mom and dad have decided to invite you and Ron to my house for a weekend, if it's ok with your aunt and uncle, of course. After that, if you can come, we can return to the burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Well, I hope you can come, and a happy birthday and I hope you like my present!

Love from,

Hermione

Harry grinned. Besides hating to stay with the Dursleys, Harry was curios to see his best friend's house. Harry grabbed the parcel that sat next to the letter and ripped it open. He found a book of complicated spells and it had a not on it.

Harry-

You can use some of these spells to conquer you-know-who.

Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 10:00, and and got out of bed. He hoped his uncle was in a good mood. He reached the kitchen where the Dursley's were eating a melon for breakfast. The Dursley's hadn't given up on Dudley's diet. When Harry saw Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood, he turned around slowly, but it was too late.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon growled.

"Er, I was just wondering if I could stay with my friends this summer." Harry said. Uncle Vernon was about to say no, when he remembered Harry could do magic.

"I suppose so. It would be nice to get you out of here early." Vernon said. "When are they coming to pick you up?" Harry suddenly realized that Hermione had never said when. "Er, I don't know. I'll ask." Harry felt happy and surprised at Uncle Vernon's approval.

"Well, let me know, and get out!" Uncle Vernon snapped. Harry happily obeyed and jumped two stairs at a time to get to his bedroom to compose a letter to Hermione.

Hermione-

Uncle Vernon says I can come, mainly because he thinks I will turn him and/or his family into something. He still remembers the tail Hagrid gave Dudley. Anyway, when are you going to pick me up? I can't wait to get away from here!

Harry

He went over to his owl's cage and said, "I have a letter for you to send to Hermione." Hedwig gave a hoot to show he understood. Harry fastened the letter to Hedwig's leg, and Hedwig flew away. "Come home soon." He muttered.He bent over to start on his potions homework, which Snape had given a lot of.Every few minutes he would check the sky for a sign of Hedwig. He knew he was being silly, that it would take longer to get a reply, but he couldnt help it.A couple days went by without any sign of Hedwig. Finally, two weeks later, an exhausted Hedwig came home.He dropped the letter on Harry's bed and went to her cage for a bite to eat. Harry ran over to his bed and snached the letter.  
Dear Harry,  
Mum and Dad will pick you up at 3:00 in the afternoon. Im glad your Uncle agreed, and Ill see you soon.  
Hermione  
Harry ran downstairs where his uncle was watching the news, and said "Hermione will pick me up at 3:00 tomorrow. Vernon turned purple, hating the thought that he was making Harry happy, but then he remembered Dudleys tail.  
"Fine."He said grumpily. Harry skipped over to the kichen, and made himself some toast. By Friday he had finished packing and had done all his homeworkmainly to keep Hermionie happy, and waited at the door for Hermione. At 3:05, a white Toyota came at the door, and a pretty looking Hermione jumped out of the car. She was wearing a light blue dress, and her bushy hair were in french braids.  
"Harry!" She shouted happily,and ran over to him, giving him a big hug.His heart fluttered, and he wondered why. Hermiones father, a tall man with light brown hair and a nice Hermione like smile, came out to take Harry's trunk. He went in there car, and happily left Private Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I offered J.K. Rowling my homework, but she refused, so I still don't own Harry Potter!  
Does She Love Me?  
Chapter Two  
Realizations  
The ride to the Granger's house was two hours. Harry sat in the back with Hermione, who was chatting away about what fun they would have.  
"Has Ron arrived yet?" Harry asked curiously.  
"He arrived this morning by floo powder." Hermione replied.  
"Did he ruin your living room, too?" Harry asked, remembering his fourth year and laughing. Hermione laughed, too.  
"No, and my sisters tongue didn't grow either." Hermione said laughing harder.  
"You have a sister?" asked Harry, surprised that there was something about Hermione that he didn't know.  
"Yeah. She's three, and her names Sophie. She just started talking, and its so cute!" Hermione said, sobering up.  
"We're here." Mr. Granger said, pulling into the driveway. It was a big one story house with a huge backyard. Harry opened up the car door, and took his trunk inside. Hermione got out too, and Harry followed her. Inside it was roomy and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Hermione came over to help Harry pull his trunk. They walked into Hermione's room and Harry looked around. It was a room that was bigger than the one he had in Private Drive, and had more stuff, too. There were book shelves all over the room, covered with all sorts of books.  
"You could have a library of your own!" he said to Hermione, who blushed. There was a queen size bed attached to the wall and a dresser with a mirror on top of it.  
"I thought that was you!" A voice said behind Harry, making him jump.  
"Ron! Don't scare me like that!" Harry cried.  
"Er, sorry, mate." said Ron, smiling.  
"Did your aunt and uncle treat you all right?" asked Ron.  
Harry shrugged. "They've pretty much ignored me know that I can do magic. I'm so happy I don't have to go back there next summer." Harry said, happily.  
"Hey, we can live together! Just the three of us!" Ron suggested. There was a knock on the door and a women who looked a lot like Hermione said "Dinners ready! You must be Harry, I'm Mrs. Granger." She put out her hand, and Harry shook it. She walked out, and everyone followed her to the dining room. Harry sat across from Hermione, and Ron sat next to him. Mrs. Granger walked in holding plates of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans and placed it on the table. Mr. Granger walked in, and placed a cute little girl with brown eyes and blond curls in a highchair, then sat down at the head of the table.  
"Food!" Baby Sophie shouted, and everyone started to eat. Harry looked at Hermione and his heat beated faster, something that hadn't happened since his crush on Cho. Harry realized this meant he has a crush on Hermione, and suddenly he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

A/N-Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be longer! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling is the lucky woman! I only own the plot, a couple spells, and baby Sophie.

A/N-I probably will only have two more chapters, but 'm thinking of having a sequel about their year at Hogwarts, or something like that. Any suggestions are welcome. Review!

Does She Love Me?

Chapter Three

How could he have a crush on Hermione? Would he constantly act like an idiot around her? Harry hoped not, as he was almost always hanging out with her. 'Does she like me, too' Harry often wondered.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked that evening in her room, worried about her friends strange behavior.

"Er, I'm fine. Just tired." Harry said, forcing a yawn and feeling very stupid. It wasn't a very good yawn, but it must have convinced Hermione because she said "You and Ron should go to bed now. Ron will show you the guest room, right Ron?" She nudged Ron, who was staring off in space, thinking about all the muggle items in the house.

"Huh, what? Oh, er, yeah." They both jumped off the bed, said goodnight to Hermione, brushed their teeth, changed into their pajama's, and hopped into bed. Ron fell asleep right away, his loud snores filling up the room, but Harry laid awake, thinking about Hermione. Hours later he fell in a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Hermione cried, opening the window shades. Harry and Ron both groaned at the sudden bright light.

"Its 11:00 and we have a big day ahead of us." Hermione said, pointing at the clock next to Harry's side of the bed. Harry slowly climbed out of bed, and Hermione left the room to give the boys some privacy. Harry and Ron quickly changed, and met Hermione in the kitchen for a quick breakfast of buttered toast.

"Hey, let's practice some of the spells in the book I gave you. Then, if you want, we can take a walk in the park nearby. After that I know this great little Mexican place that we can go to for lunch." Hermione suggested. They went into Hermione's room, and searched through the spell book.

"Here's an interesting spell. It's to hypnotize your enemies." Hermione said after fifteen minutes. She pointed at the page.

"Let's try it! I'll do it on Ron." Harry said enthusiastically.

"I won't make you do anything bad." Harry quickly assured Ron when he saw Ron's face.

"Fine." Ron said. Harry took out his wand, pointed it at Ron, and cried "Endafia!" Instead of hypnotizing Ron, it made him grow another ear.

"Oi!" Ron cried out in pain, trying to cover his extra ear.

"Harry, you did the wrong spell! You did the one underneath it!" Hermione said hysterically. Harry grabbed the book.

"The Endafia spell will have your extra ear. To take away the spell, say "Notafia." Harry read out loud.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ron yelled. Harry prayed this would work. He tried it, and Ron's extra ear shrank until it was completely gone. Everyone sighed with relief.

"All that excitement made me hungry!" Ron said, leaving the room to find something to eat, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry knew it was time to tell Hermione how he felt. He took a deep breath and said…

A/N- Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil. I'll try to update soon. I hoped you liked this chapter, and I really enjoyed writing Ron. He's so funny!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Last time I checked I did not own Harry Potter!

Does She Love Me?

Chapter Four

Harry took a deep breath and said nervously "Hermione, I need to talk to talk to you."

"Yes?" Hermione said, looking at him curiously.

"Hermione, I love you." Harry said, feeling very embarrassed,

"You do?" Hermione said, flushing with pleasure.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking down at his sneakers.

"I love you, too. I have loved you since our fourth year, but I didn't think you liked me." Hermione replied.

Harry looked up, filled with hope. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. He kissed her again, deeper this time. Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry brought his tongue in. He got deeper, and then Hermione broke away.

"Not here, Ron will be coming soon.

When Ron came back, everyone got ready to go to the park. As they walked around the beautiful flowers and trees, Harry and Hermione held hands and often smiled at each other. Ron glanced suspiciously at them, and said "You guys aren't together, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Harry replied.

"Why is it that I'm never told anything?" Ron asked grumpily. Ron's bad mood immediately disappeared when they reached the Mexican restraunt. A waiter named Andres rushed them over to a booth and took his order. Harry and Ron ordered two beef tacos and a coke (Ron didn't know any of the foods, so he decided to copy Harry) while Hermione ordered a burrito and a sprite. When the food arrived, Ron said "I love retants."

"Restraunts. Honestly, you do need to take a muggle class if you want to survive in the real world." Hermione snapped. Ron, ignoring her as usual, began chowing down. Harry and Hermione began to eat, too. After Hermione paid the bill, the three of them started back to Hermione's house to pack. Mrs. Weasley was would pick Harry, Ron, and Hermione up tomorrow morning to take them to her house for Fleur and Bill's wedding. When they arrived at Hermione's house, it was time for dinner. Tonight's dinner was shepherds pie and rice, Hermione's favorite dinner. Harry sat next to Ron, and carefully avoided looking at Hermione, because they didn't want the Grangers suspecting anything.

"Why don't you guys start packing your things?" Mrs. Granger suggested while they ate their dessert of strawberries and cream (The Grangers were dentists). Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped clean off the table, and then went to pack. When they finished, it was 8:00, so they went to bed.

A/N-This wasn't my best chapter, but I didn't want to have it too short. I only have one or two more chapters left. I'm starting to plan the sequel, so I'll start writing that soon. Suggestions are welcome, and beta readers are, too.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: I just wanted to answer my reviews.

dracorox418- I hate cliffhangers too, but I love writing them!

Aliz13-You'll see in the next chapter, though in my opinion it's not as good as the others. I'm starting to come down writers block. I hope I get over it soon!

Salorgirl- I'll try to make it longer. I'm not the best at writing long fictions. My stories I create are better, but oh well.

Missmunky-Yup, fortunately for him. I'll try to update soon

Harry and Hermione's Daughter- I will!

hglvr42593- Thanks! I don't think it's the best, but everyone I know says I'm hard on myself, so that's probably just me.

Amaherst- I'm glad you like it!

As for the first person who reviewed for chapter four my stupid computer isn't letting me see chapter four reviewers) I'm sorry if it's getting boring. As for the Ron and food thing, I guess your right, but if you read the books, you'll see Ron is obsessed with food. About the rushed part, sorry about that. Chapter four was the hardest chapter for me to write. Especially the Harry/Hermione thing, since I have no experience for that type of thing. Thanks for the harsh review, I needed one!

Lady Sophie Kitty


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer- For the last time, I am NOT J.K. Rowling!

Chapter Five

The next morning Mrs. Granger woke Harry and Ron up at 7:00.

"Kill me now." Ron muttered as Mrs. Granger left the room.

"Mmm." Grumbled Harry sleepily. Neither of them were morning people, and they were at the age when all they wanted to do was sleep. It took them ten minutes to get out of bed and feel fully awake. They got dressed, ate a breakfast of porridge, brushed their teeth, and still had ten minutes left.

"I wonder how Bill is feeling right now." Harry said dreamily.

"Probably very nervous. Today's a big day for him." Hermione replied, taking a sip of her coffee. The fire in the fireplace in the living room changed colors, and out popped a hassled looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, dears." She said, giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione each a very big hug. Harry blushed; he still wasn't used to being hugged after spending so many years with the Dursleys.

"Is everyone packed and ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The three of them nodded, and went off to get their trunks. When they arrived at the Burrow, people were running around everywhere to get everything set up. Hermione went off to help Fleur get ready, and to change into something more formal. Harry and Ron helped set the tabled, not wanting to change into something nicer. Anyway, Harry's dress robes from his fourth year were way too small.

An hour later, everything was ready. Everywhere there were roses, Fleur's favorite flower. The chairs were all set, and the tables for the party afterwards were ready, and the rest of the guests arrived. Ron and Harry got seats, saving a spot for Hermione. Hermione was wearing a light green dress that showed off her chest, her hair in a bun, with a flower pinned next to it.

"You look beautiful." Harry said. She smiled, but didn't say anything because the wedding started. The musicians played Here Comes the Bride, and the flower girls, Ginny and Gabrielle, walked down the aisles, followed by a very pretty looking Fleur. As Fleur and Bill exchanged wedding vows, Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, knowing that one day it would be them up there.

The End

A/N- Should the sequel be during or after Hogwarts? Let me know in a review. I'm looking for a beta reader for my sequel, so let me know if you want to be mine. I hope you enjoyed this story!

Lady Sophie Kitty


End file.
